


Blabbermouth

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ Prompt : “Any time they open their mouths, I know I’m going to get angry. I’ve got it down to a science.” Regina and Emma are arguing over the Charmings. :)Asked by waknatious back at tumblr.





	Blabbermouth

“Is there any reason why you told Henry that you weren’t going to go to my parents tonight?”

Regina eyed wearily at the blonde leaning on her office’s doorframe, sheriff badge on display as she put a hand on her waist with an accompanying smirk the former queen suddenly had the desire to be able to call it something more than just “endearing”. Rubbing her eyelids and putting down the pen she had been using when Emma had sauntered in, the brunette sighed and tilted her head, almost wincing at the telling crack on her neck.

Opening her eyes once again and still eyeing Emma with something she very much tried not to consider herself a pout, the brunette moved her left hand in a beckoning movement Emma promptly followed. They hadn’t had the opportunity to see each other that morning; Regina having a meeting that had been something close to a disaster and Emma needing to check early due to David asking for a change of shifts had left them with a barely muttered “I love you” before the younger woman had stepped out of bed muttering curses of how Storybrooke was far too cold on the mornings.

Which had made Regina smile and close her eyes for just two more seconds before she, too, had needed to start moving.

Now, however, being able to look at the blonde, Regina allowed her tired mind to stare at the curls Emma sported and her leather jacket; details that didn’t seem to grow less old or important no matter how much time it passed ever since Emma had started to use them again. Nibbling on her lower lip and with both of her eyebrows raised in what seemed to be barely concealed amusement, Emma kept on staring at her, arms crossed in front of her chest as Regina stood as tall as she was. She was going to chat with Henry after this…

“I didn’t tell him that.” She began, the words sounding more like an excuse than anything else. Sighing deeply and squaring her shoulders into the black blouse she had picked that morning, she eyed the ring both Emma and herself had agreed on wearing less than two months ago, its glint still catching her out of breath. “I just…” Raising her head again she considered to use a word on Emma’s vocabulary and mutter a “fuck it” that she could feel beginning to form just on the back of her throat. “I just told him that I was going to be busy so I couldn’t attend dinner.”

Emma glanced at her with amusement, her green eyes glinting and telling Regina she hadn’t been fooled in the slightest. Circling her desk and sitting just as its edge, the former queen tried to explain herself once again, her hands drawing lines on the air between herself and the blonde as she did so.

“Your mother called.” She finally admitted just as Emma closed the gap between them, a gentle hand on her forearm that drew with it just enough warmth for Regina to keep on talking. She was definetely whining, she realized belatedly and half-wishing to just puff Emma out of her office.

They hadn’t done that in the longest of times however, she thought before groaning slightly, the sound making Emma’s grin to grow. She didn’t feel like re-starting now.

Licking her lips, she looked at Emma’s green eyes, her next words flying between them both. “She started asking me when we were planning to get… married.”

A common question the two of them had been getting, more so after they had, tentatively, start using the rings. A way, Regina had thought at the time alongside with Emma, to clean their minds from the thoughts and images marriage brought on the. However, almost none of their closer friends or family -an epithet Regina didn’t feel forgiving enough to use for the Charmings right now- had truly understood the reason behind their decision and so the questioning had started.

Emma’s eyes changed from amused to tired, a groan escaping her own lips as Regina tilted her head, the next few words petty enough for her to just close her eyelids and consider resting her forehead on the blonde’s shoulder. Something, she knew, Emma liked.

“Any time they open their mouths, I know I’m going to get angry. I’ve got it down to a science. Or at least I have a magical theory about it and last time we tried to prove it I almost burnt Snow’s dinner.”

“If you want my opinion I think my father was delighted; the roast had too much salt.”

Regina almost snorted at Emma’s answer. Almost. Although if Emma’s smug smirk was anything to go by she had been caught either way. Feeling the quickly warming sun of midmorning raising at her back through the uncovered windows, the brunette let her fingers raise and tangle themselves into Emma’s hair, kissing the sheriff once before detangling herself from their close proximity. As much as she enjoyed the visits, she thought, they were still on a public place.

“I don’t want to keep another night trying to explain your mother that our relationship doesn’t concern her, dear.” She said, raking her hands through her hair, a tic she suspected she had slightly gotten from the woman in front of her. “I already have those chats whenever I go to Granny’s and she happens to be there so no, I don’t think I will be able to make it to dinner.”

Emma eyed her, backing a little and glancing to the still ajar door before coming closer and kissing her twice this time. She, Regina thought, tasted like hot-chocolate. Which answered how she had been able to learn what she had said to Henry; bribing.

“We don’t need to go.”

The words were muttered softly against her ear once Emma moved away from her lips, the warm puff of air tickling her skin. Grasping the blonde’s hands and noticing the protrusion that was the blonde’s own ring, Regina shook her head before humming back a response she quickly followed by a more elaborate explanation.

“You want to go; that’s fine. I will just stay and read a little. Or see an episode of that series you keep blabbering about.”

Emma snorted at that, nodding slowly before turning towards the door.

“I’ll still talk to my mother.” She said from above her shoulder.

“I know you will.” Regina replied, a small smile on her lips while playing with the ring on her finger, fidgeting with the now warm metal in a way she had, as well, picked it up from the younger woman.

“Love you.”

“Take care.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at tumblr under my principal pseud; shadowdianne. Feel free to stop by and ask for some prompts ;)


End file.
